


To Be Human

by 18lzytwner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Kara gets a visitor, even though she isn't looking for one. Can they help her through her troubles? A quick one shot - Please read the note at the top. Rated T for inferences regarding Kara and Mon-El.





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot that brings some characters in from my one shot entitled Family. I hope you like it. It takes place around the end of the first episode of this season. Thanks for reading!

There was a knock on the door and Kara heaved herself off the couch, where she'd been digging through a box of the items she'd cleaned off her desk at CatCo. She knew she didn't invite anyone over and she knew that everyone was keeping their distance. They wanted her to be back to normal but the fact of the matter was, she didn't know what normal was anymore.

"For being one of the fastest women alive, you sure answer the door slower than molasses in winter," the tall dark haired woman at the other side of the door said. She held up a bottle of dark liquid that had no label.

"I'd ask how you knew where I live but I'm guessing Marie gave you the scoop," Kara smiled slightly, something she hadn't done in a while. She let Diana in and closed the door behind her.

"No one can evade the Lasso but then again Marie would have told me without me even asking. She is concerned about you. I know you've been texting every once in a while over the last two years so when you wouldn't answer her, we both grew concerned. Then the Daxamite invasion hit and she thought that you needed help. Unfortunately, I could not help; I was on a mission for Batman when word came down. By the time I received the news, you had already handled it. Of course, I suppose that wasn't entirely true," the Amazon said as she sat down on the couch. Kara brought over glasses from her kitchen cupboards and sat down next to her.

"Vintage wine from my mother's private stock," Diana smiled as she poured them some. She then set the bottle down on the coffee table. Kara took a sip and her eyes went wide.

"Vintage, vintage," she said.

"Curls your toes, doesn't it? Sometimes the ancient ways are still the best," Wonder Woman smirked.

"It shouldn't but it does," the blonde admitted. Usually the only thing that did that was some of the alien liquors that she and the group shared down at the bar.

"Kind of like Mon-El, right?" Diana asked, looking at the photo strip of the two, which was lying on the coffee table. Kara almost spewed her drink out before nodding.

"His name was Steve Trevor," the Amazon started. She curled her lips over her teeth, as if she was unsure of how to continue.

"We fought side by side and fell in love, and then…" she heaved a sigh and continued, "he died," Diana took a swig of her drink. She had a far off look in her eyes, like digging up old demons was still something she wasn't ready to do.

"I'm sorry," Kara said before placing her hand on Diana's. The blonde was not about to push for more details. They weren't necessary for her and obviously painful for her friend.

"It was a hundred years ago and it still hurts. Nothing makes it go away but that doesn't mean that you lock all of your emotions in a box. We are not meant to be automatons. While we might not entirely be human, we cannot deny their effect on us," the Amazon gave her a look.

"Emotions suck," the blonde heaved a sigh, wishing she had something more profound to say.

"The Gods were definitely not kind when it came to designing them that's for sure. But they designed love for a specific reason – it makes us human. Even when things get to be too much, love gets you through. Steve had taught me that, without me even realizing it. It's part of why I protect the world so that no one has to go through what I went through. I would imagine it is something similar for you, after you lost your home. The people of National City love you – that has not changed. Of course it's not the same as Mon-El but between them and the family that you've created here, you have to know that you are loved. But you have to let them in. They know you're hurting and they only want the make it all go away. They can't of course, but they want to try," Diana told her.

"They all just want the old me back and I just don't know if I can do that. Not just yet anyway," Kara admitted.

"I'm not saying that things should go back to normal right this second. There may never be back to the original normal, but the new normal, doesn't have to be detached and as cold as a catfish on marble," Wonder Woman gave her a look.

"Catfish on marble?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I've been hanging out with Aquaman too much," Diana chuckled and Kara laughed, her first one in a long time.

"Just do me one favor," the Amazon said.

"Try?" the Kryptonian wondered.

"Try. That's all anyone can ask. Eventually it will get easier," Diana smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. Sometimes I feel very alone despite all of the people around me," Kara told her.

"We were built to deflect bullets, lift heavy objects, and take down the bad guys. It's a lonely existence, brightened by only a few special people that we let in. Sometimes we all just need a little reminder," the Amazon winked as she set her drink down on the coffee table.

"Do you still dream about him?" The blonde suddenly asked.

"Sometimes, when the day has been really hard or something reminds me of him. Having dreams or nightmares?" Diana grew concerned.

"Dreams, I think. They start off with me and Mon-El and then my mother shows up. I miss her, I do, but I have no idea why she'd suddenly show up. She never met him, she never made it off of Krypton," Kara told her.

"My mother would call that a warning. Your subconscious is aware of something and it thinks that the only way you'll listen is your mother," Wonder Woman said.

"In the middle of my dream with Mon-El? I mean…" the blonde stopped short.

"Yeah that would be awkward, especially if it's one of those dreams," Diana waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah…" the Kryptonian blushed. Her friend chuckled slightly and nodded; she'd been there.

"As for your Mom, I would go over everything you can think of, maybe what she's warning of is something you've just been overlooking," she told her.

"Maybe. There's been a lot I've been overlooking," Kara heaved a sigh.

"Could be… I think I hear something…" Diana said. They both listened and knew that there were sirens off in the distance.

"I hate to cut this short," Kara said.

"It looks like a job for Supergirl. Make sure you bring Kara along," Diana smiled as she watched the younger woman go out the window.

"Athena protect you on your journey, little one," the Amazon whispered before collecting the glasses and bringing them to the sink. Kara was stronger than she knew, she'd get through this. She couldn't see it yet but she'd get through. Diana felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and she quickly answered it.

"On my way Bruce," she said before hanging up. Quickly heading to Kara's door, she locked it on her way out. While both god and alien had been through heartbreak, they both had the strength to find their own healing path back from it. It was through the love that they found in the people around them.

**THE END**


End file.
